


Toy Box

by daughterof_loki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterof_loki/pseuds/daughterof_loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan and Minseok are married and Minseok’s sister loves to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> Toys, lots and lots of toys.... nipple play? Double penetration and some shits.

Title: Toy box part2 THE NSFW CHALLENGE [#25]  
Wordcount: 6500+ of pure smut... omfg  
Author: Daughterof_loki [AFF] [LJ] [A3O]  
Pairing: XiuHan Xiumin/Luhan Lumin or whatever…..   
Rating: NC- 17, smut, M or porn 8’D  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, but oh I wish I do….. u_u   
Summary: Luhan and Minseok are married and Minseok’s sister loves to collect.   
Warning: Toys, lots and lots of toys.... nipple play? Double penetration and some shits.

 

 

Minseok’s moans were ragged and hitched, echoing around the whole room as Luhan thrust hard. On all four, Minseok buried his face against the soft feather pillow, gripping at the smooth blanket as he pant hard together with the strings of moans that crept down his throat. Droplets of lube sliding down from his puckering tight core southward to his inner thigh as the man continue to thrust hard in and out of him. Cord of shrill lustfilled moans bounce around the place while his hands glide down, gripping against his hardened cock, Minseok grips against his swollen shaft stopping the tip to brush against the soft mattress. Stroking his cock sluggishly craving for the blindingly high pleasure.   
“L-luhan!” moans Minseok while stroking his shaft, hint of pleas craved in his voice, mentally begging the man to fuck him harder in order for him to reach his high.   
Luhan groaned loud, hand gripping firmly against the soft cheeks of minseok’s ass, slamming his hips harder and faster, guiding his shaft to hit minseok’s prostate.   
Faltering moans crept down from each other’s throat as both reach their orgasms together. Both lays down on the bed at the same time, chest heaving up and down wildly as each automatically reach for each other, snaking their arms at each other, body fitting like a puzzle pieces, perfectly melting against each other. 

Luhan and Minseok have been married for two years. They met since they were kids and been inlove with each other for ten years. Luhan had one girlfriend while Minseok had one girlfriend and a boyfriend. They’ve been friends since they were kids but at age 15 Luhan decided to take the risk and ask for minseok’s heart. As soon as they graduated and got a proper job. The two decided to go to Vermont and got married.   
Ten years together and the two still could never get enough of each other. Luhan smiled as his eyes landed at minseok’s close lids. The curve of his eyelashes flutters lightly while the older one’s trying to calm his breathing.  
“I’ll be home tomorrow earlier. Maybe we can have dinner date or something?” it has been months since they went out. Work never really coincides with their each of their free schedules. Minseok always insist that it’s ok but luhan still thinks that it’s important to have a date from time to time. Even if they’re married.   
Three years ago, once luhan proposed, Minseok were the one who was so scared. He agreed but made luhan promise that nothing will change. His grandmother always insist that marriage changes things. Uttering stories about how different it is once a couple got married. It never really helped once they told minseok’s family.   
It’s not really because his family’s against it. In fact strings of congratulations could be heard but what didn’t helped and what pissed luhan off the most were when Seungyeon, Minseok’s sister said “you’re doomed” to her brother with widened eyes not caring if luhan could hear it or not.   
But being married for two years, nothing really changed. They’re still both madly in love with each other and too much for luhan’s delight, Seungyeon told him that she and her grandmother’s probably wrong about marriage.   
“thank god for Chanyeol and his forced leaves huh?” Minseok giggled and opened his eyes, looking at luhan filled with compassion. Popping the thought of the times with Minseok years back.   
Smiling softly, Luhan leans close to plant a soft kiss against the latter’s lips. “i’ll try to file... or maybe beg a leave tomorrow for the next day so we can have the whole day.” 

↡

Minseok woke up without luhan. Luhan must have used vibrate for his alarm, not wanting to wake the guy up. They usually wake up at the same time and despite the two cars they have in the garage, luhan insist on always transporting Minseok at his work. Minseok rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock that placed neatly on top of the desk total opposite of their bed. 7:33. Minseok said to himself while sitting down. It’s going to be a long tedious day. He never really liked having a day off. Not when luhan have to leave him alone in the house. 

After eating breakfast, he decided to clean the house, folding and fixing everything inside the closet, vacuuming the whole house while he listens to the faint voice from the television. After cleaning the fridge and washed the dishes, Minseok decided to treat himself with a slice of cake that luhan bought for him. Not even half way through the slice, a string of doorbell echoed through the whole house. 

Knitting his eyebrow, Minseok stood up. Scratching the back of his head, irritated at the sequence of doorbell that rings all over the room. From the sound of it, it could only be his sister. She used to always do this until Luhan decided to just give her a copy of the key. It’s better that way, especially if she wants to just stay in their house while Minseok and luhan’s still not around. 

` Seungyeon’s six years younger than minseok but luhan treat her like a child. Overly protective specially from her boyfriend who’s five years older than her. His husband used to get easily irritated at her. But realizing that minseok’s too close to her, he learned to love the girl and he love her like a daughter now. She’s closer to them than her and minseok’s parents. She even have the whole room (guess room but Seungyeon named it as her room.) decorated for herself. Curious at why she’s ringing the doorbell, Minseok hopped down the stairs, almost running his way to the gate.   
“hurry up!” Seungyeon said while peeking through the gap of the gate, looking at her brother while smiling wide, her wavy cinnamon hair falls down perfectly just below her shoulder, lashes curves up to emphasize her round almond eyes, thick plushed lips curved up for a beautiful smile.  
“Am i seeing this right?” said Minseok while walking closer to the gate to open it as he playfully widen his eyes pretending to be shock. “you’re actually knocking? Like a normal human who knocks at someone’s house?” grinned Minseok.   
“Baekhyun told me that you’re home.” Said Seunghee as he continue to peek through the gap of the gate, pursing his lips lightly to flash a slight smile. Baekhyun is Seungyeon’s boyfriend and Chanyeol’s cousin. So whatever happens to Minseok’s job, seungyeon bound to know.   
“and you know... figured i should knock since the last time.” Seungyeon rolled her eyes, crooked her lips with a playful disgust in her face, moving her fist up and down as if pumping lazily implying at the ‘last time’.   
Months ago, when Seungyeon already have the key in the house, she tend to sleep or sometimes just drop by even without the couple. Never knowing that the couple’s in a vacation, seungyeon just barged in the living room with the front view of Minseok giving head and handjob to luhan.   
Minseok’s cheeks blushed as he remembered what happened. He could still hear Seungyeon’s “Yuck!Oh my god!” if he think about it. Pursing his lips he tried not to think about it as he look at his sister. “yeah... good..” said Minseok as he knit his eyebrow, just noticing that his sister’s carrying a pretty big box with his two hand, palm landing against the box once again once she clearly implied what she intended to say. “because that was awkward and-“  
“yeah i get it!” Minseok half shouted never wanting to talk about it.   
“it’s ok, you two are married. Nothing’s wrong with it. It’s even healthy.” Said seungyeon as she entered the house. Smiling softly with her mocking smile.  
Minseok never liked how mature and childish his sister is at the same time. “what’s in the box?” asked Minseok while looking on top of it. He has this feeling that it’s dangerous but from the way his sister’s carrying it, it’s probably nothing alive.   
He remembered the time when seungyeon brought a kitten inside a box, hiding it from their parents and asking for minseok’s help to feed it and steal some milk in the kitchen while she cuddle it inside his room. It’s not alive. Thinks Minseok as he examine the box. He’s sure that if it’s some kind of pet or something, she would have the decency to poke some hole in it, for breathing purposes. Minseok calmed himself as he try to convince himself.  
“oh, mom saw these and she told me to throw it away immediately” she said as she entered the living room, placing the box on top of the table. Hand landing behind her hips while looking at the box filled with disappointment.   
“and throw it away means bring it here, lady you need your ears cleaned and screws tightened” said Minseok as he opens the box, looking at his sister with a yielding smile.   
“jesus Christ Kim Seungyeon....” hissed Minseok as he look at the thing he picked up from the box. A box of dildo probably twelve inches long with a box packed neatly in it. He swiftly dropped it once he saw everything inside the box. Piles of different toys and some Minseok never even knew existed until now. He’s not even sure if it’s toys for sexual act or how possible it is to give pleasure to someone. Some things are even too scary to look at. Closing the box immediately as he glare at his sister.   
“what?” asked seungyeon with wide eyes, as if doubtful if she did something.   
“those are.... what... jesus Christ seungyeo....”   
“oh come on, im sure you have at least two or three of any of those?” asked seungyeon, sitting on the couch like a kid who was restricted to play with her toys. Brooding while pursing her lips tight.   
“what? Why would i even... where the fuck did you even get those?” asked Minseok perplexed at her sister.   
“online.” Said seungyeon like it’s the most obvious answer. “mom saw them and told me to throw it away. She even told me that i can’t go inside my room again until she see them outside being carried by the garbage truck.” Minseok stares at his sister. Blinking a coule of times and crossing his arms.   
“and why the fuck is these here and not getting dragged inside a garbage truck?” asked Minseok with a lifted eyebrow.   
“i asked her if she really do want to see the box neatly place in front of the house, knowing that the garbage man will absolutely know that it’s from our address, they would definitely think that something kinky happened in it...” seungyeon said, not even trying to hide her evil smile. Of course she’d think of an excuse like this. And what choice do their parents have but to let seungyeon throw it somewhere else, probably at the other end of the world.   
“and you think this place is a good hiding place?” sighed Minseok. What would luhan say when he see this? Probably get grossed out by it and will probably never talk to his sister ever again.   
“come on, please....” seungyeon pressed her palm together in front of her face. Pouting with scrunch up face, trying her best to be cute and look as his little sister as much as possible.   
“damn it... put it in your room.” said Minseok, defeated.   
“no!” she swiftly said, shaking her head.   
“huh? Why?”  
“well... mom might try to come here and check my room... since she probably figured that ill go here to hide these...”  
“what did i even do in my pass life to have a sister like you.” Said Minseok, voicing out the question he have been asking for years. “why didn’t you just hide this box at baek- oh my god, don’t tell me—“  
“ew, no.” Said seungyeon with a disgusted face.  
“baekhyunnie thinks im innocent and let’s keep it that way.” She said looking at her side, smiling lightly with her flushed cheeks.  
“then...?”  
“i haven’t even used any of those... i just love buying them and looking at it...”   
Minseok stare at his sister, inhaling deep and nodding a couple of times. This he understands. When they were kids, seungyeon’s six and he’s 12, his sister just dragged him inside her room, showing different bugs inside a small jar. Minseok just smiled and asked her why is she collecting them, and she just said that she like seeing them crawling around the transparent jar. Their mom had to stop it once she saw a centipede peacefully crawling inside the one jar. When seungyeon’s 9, she started collecting snowglobes. The first one was given to her by their dad, she started asking one for each country where their dad will go. She even asked everyone for snowglobes at her tenth birthday. but once she saw a mechanical pencil from Minseok, she got tired of snowglobes and started collecting them instead of it.   
Her collections range from books, and figurines to marbles and nailpolish that she never use. But he got to admit that this right here is weird, a little twisted, even. Even for his sister. Rubbing his forehead, Minseok groaned. “fine, ill hide it in my closet.” He groaned. If he hide the box good enough, there’s a possibility that luhan will never know of it. Hopefully.  
Seungyeon beamed as she swiftly stood up, hugging her brother tight and kissing his cheeks. “Yay!” she sways Minseok from side to side and swiftly let go. “thanks! You can hide them in my room here once mom visited and checked my room.” She nodded and stepped back, stretching her arms and started to walk back out of the living room. “i need to go, but you can use some of those if you and luhan want.” She looked at Minseok and winked, hopping out of the house.   
Minseok blushed at the thought, it’s clearly hot and definitely disgusting....  
“oh, ill be back the next day and probably sleep here since mom’s going to grandma’s house.” Seungyeon said as she poke her head inside the room, smiling while looking at her brother, swiftly moving back and walking her way out of the house.   
Minseok stared at the box. Blinking a couple of times and fighting the urge not to look in it. He bit his lips and breathes in deep, calming his breathing as he pick up the box in his hands. He should definitely hide this shit. Minseok thought as he look away, not wanting to even peek inside the slightly opened box.   
As he walks inside the bedroom, Minseok heard another ring from the doorbell. Curious, he placed the box swiftly in the bed and almost run down the living room, peeking through the window trying to see who it is. Ready to nag Seungyeon about the immorality of all those things if ever she come back for another favour. As soon as he walked close enough by the gate, Minseok beamed, swiftly opening the gate and hugging the man in front of him.   
“hey!” kris smiled and hugged back, patting the back of minseok’s head lightly with a gentle smile.   
Kris is Luhan’s brother. Only a year older but anyone might say that it’s five or maybe eight years. A tall handsome man with a pristine jawline thin lips with pearly white skin, and slightly hooked nose, too beautiful for anyone to look at but dorky whenever he’s with luhan and Minseok. Both always insist that Kris got his structures and features from their father while luhan got everything feminine from their mother. Minseok don’t really care but he love teasing luhan from time to time about it, specially whenever Kris is around. Kris was married when luhan and him got married but a year ago, they found out that the latter divorced his wife. He lived in UK ever since he was married five years past. Once the news about the divorce reached luhan, he asked his brother to come back in korea but he wouldn’t hear any of it. Minseok even bet luhan that they’d need to drag Kris back to korea before he step back in the country.   
“is that seungyeon?” asked kris pointing at the road where seungyeon probably drove off. Minseok let go of his brother in law and looked at the road, humming a bit and nodded a bit. “yeah.. she just dropped something here and probably on her way to the school?” he said with a soft smile.   
“damn, that rut grow up fast. Last time i saw her she’s just a baby.” Said kris while chuckling.  
Minseok rolled his eyes. “it’s just two years ago.” He said while scrunching his face up. Luhan and minseok’s family went together with them in Vermont as they got married. It might only be two years but he can’t really disagree with kris. Seungyeon probably look a bit older and more mature now.   
Kris hissed out a small exaggerated gasp “is it? Feels like a decade.” Hissed kris as he entered the house, looking around. It’s his first time around the place and minseok’s pleased to see that kris seems impressed while he examines the living room.   
“You’re just old.” Teased Minseok with a smile pointing at the sofa while walking his way to the kitchen, taking another slice of cake to give to kris. “like the place?”  
“not bad.” Kris smiled teasingly. Of course he wouldn’t admit or praise Minseok and luhan too much. It won’t be kris if he did.   
“What brought you here anyway?” asked Minseok, giving the small plate of cake at kris, sitting beside the man.   
“business.” Said kris as he take the plate, cutting a portion from the fork and taking a bite. “this one corporation that i handle want a branch in korea, and since they think it’s a genius idea for me to actually negotiate about it, they actually send me instead of just my secretary, who by the way i absolutely vouch that she’s capable of such shits. But well, I miss you and Lulu so why not?”  
Minseok smiled, taking his plate and continue eating his cake. “remind me to tell luhan to send some thank you note to that corporation.”  
“don’t be over dramatic” Kris laughed and shook his head “ and remind me again that you both owe me a visit in UK anyways.”  
“well you owe us a visit here too.”  
“that’s why im here.” kris said grinning.  
The smaller one scoffed “like you have a choice.” Minseok rolled his eyes and laughed. “good thing it’s my day off. Or else you’ll end up waiting outside until 8.”  
“oh please, I planned to visit, it just happened that i don’t have enough day off.” Kris smiled while staring at Minseok with his sharp sweet eyes. Cutting a portion of cake while talking. “and i’ll probably end up outside luhan’s office if you’re not around.”   
“you’ll be around until?” asked Minseok with a curious eyes.  
“five... a week tops.”   
“just a week?” Minseok frowned.  
Kris looked at his brother in law while smiling. Cocky grin plastered in his lips and a teasing eyes. “hey, i know you miss me.” Minseok rolled his eyes, shoving the mans’ face away from him with irritated groan. “don’t worry, we’ll have dinner tomorrow. Yes?” added kris as he laughed. 

 

↡

 

Minseok placed two wine glass and a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of the television. Kris had just left no matter how he begged the man to stay for luhan. Insisting that he needs to do something despite staying there for almost the whole day. But once he promised to drop by the next day and even staying in korea longer if he wasn’t able to see his brother. Minseok finally let him go. And once the man left he decided to fix some food for luhan to welcome him back from work. Just in the middle of tossing the salad, Minseok heard the garage door open. Biting his lower lips, his movement slowly fastened, hoping to get the salads ready before luhan enters the house.   
As soon as luhan entered the kitchen door from the garadge, luhan smiled wide, snaking his arms around Minseok’s waist, kissing the crook of the smaller one’s neck, inhaling the calming scent of the man, pinning his body closer. “smells good.” Luhan smirked as he plant soft kisses at minseok’s skin up to his jawline.  
“me or the food?” grinned Minseok as he lean his back at luhan’s body, tilting his head to give more access, his hand continue to add some oil and seasoning on the salad bowl, tossing the salad inside, humming lightly as he smile, enjoying the warmth of his husband.  
“oh, there’s food?” asked luhan with a teasing smile, chuckling lightly as he kiss minseok’s jaw, guiding his husband to face him. As soon as Minseok let down the forks, he faced luhan with a sweet smile, kissing the man softly against his soft sweet lips.  
Luhan pushed the man against the counter, kissing the man deep, sliding his tongue inside ,minseok’s hot core, tongue dances together as each pant lightly filled with lust, as Minseok loops his hands around luhan, his lips landed around his husbands neck, inhaling the calming scent of luhan’s perfume and skin mixed together. “how’s work, honey?” whispered Minseok right around luhan’s skin as his arms wrap tightens around luhan.   
“gods, this is perfect.” Grinned luhan, planting soft kisses against minseok’s skin up to his jawline. Nibbling the skin lightly while his arms snakes tighter around minseok’s slender waist. “my handsome and beautiful husband, welcoming me home from my tiring work, making food while in apron. God really do exist to please me” luhan smirked teasingly as he jested. Sliding his lips up to minseok’s lips. “im doing good, just missing you, my dear husband.” Minseok chuckled. Moving back to properly look at luhan. “and this husband of yours is so glad that his beloved got home.” Minseok laughed as his fingers plays with luhan’s hair, voicing out small squeak as luhan easily carried him to sit on the counter of the kitchen.   
“now i feel like we’re really married.” Luhan grinned as he look at Minseok, parting his legs lightly to position himself between minseok’s thigh. Minseok rolled his eyes as he press his forehead against his.  
“jesus, luhan. I’ve done this so many times. And we’re married for two years already...” chuckled Minseok while planting soft kisses against luhan’s lips, his legs automatically wrapped around luhan’s waist.   
“and we’ll be married for a lot more years to come, and ill come home each time like it’s our first week in our marriage.” Grinned luhan as he slide his hands around his back to take a small bouquet of flowers that’s tucked on his back.   
Minseok beams, hiding no emotion as he move his nose so close to the flower, inhaling . white rose with chocolate cosmos, Minseok’s favourite specially due to the vanilla scent of the cinnamon flower mixed with the rose. Pursing minseok’s lips, he flashed a soft smile and kissing luhan on the lips softly. “now stop seducing me and eat what i prepared for you.” Hissed Minseok as he hop down the counter, taking one empty vase under the counter and filling it halfway with water as he place the flowers in it. Placing it in the middle of the table.   
“you know, sometimes sex is better than food.” Said luhan as he sit down the chair, facing all the food Minseok prepared, not even hiding how hungry he look. As luhan look back at Minseok, Minseok just rolled his eyes and opened the glass of wine, filling the glass from the chilled bottle.   
“you know sometimes it’s better to eat before you fuck the hell out of me”   
Luhan groaned. He hate this. He hate how Minseok sometimes would just talk about sex like it’s nothing. He hate how Minseok would utter any words about sex like it’s nothing, the same words that could sometimes flush his whole face with deep red. He hate how Minseok sometimes could turn his stomach upside down due to deep and hungry lust.   
Minseok just crook the corner of his lips to flash a light smile, eating the food and motioning luhan to do the same. They were able to finish the food without luhan jumping at Minseok but in the end, luhan stood up and pulling Minseok so close to him, kissing the man deep, tongue tangling together hungrily as each body grind together filled with lust.   
“w-wait...” groaned Minseok as he pant in lust, hesitantly moving his lips away from luhan. “i-i need to clean these first...”  
Now this one, he really hate. Minseok have this obsessive compulsive thing about cleaning the dishes as soon as they finish eating. Even if luhan clearly show how horny he is.   
“clean them later...” hissed luhan as his lips lusciously sliding down minseok’s neck, hungrily sucking a licking the smooth skin.   
“luhan...” whined Minseok as he grip at luhan’s hair. Luhan moved back hesitantly, groaning lightly as he roll his eyes.   
“fine, ill go change but go up soon, ok?” 

 

 

Minseok’s used to washing the dishes and cleaning the table as fast as he can. Maybe because he don’t want luhan to barge back in the kitchen and fuck him on the sink like the last time he became obsessive about cleaning the kitchen sink.   
As Minseok entered the room, his eyes widened and gulped drily. Wishing he’s somewhere far away other than facing luhan, holding two of the toys inside the box thoroughly examining each. Box and wrappers lay forgotten on the floor.   
“t-that... you’re not suppose to see those...” Minseok blushed in shame. His sentence totally give different meaning than what he intended and it would be way better if the ground itself would just swallow him whole. Because the innocent eyes that luhan use as he examine each toy swiftly changed in deep craving as his dark orb landed at minseok’s whole being. 

 

↡  
↡  
↡

 

Luhan licked his lips and lifted his eyebrow mockingly. Minseok groaned and moved his shoulders uncomfortably. He should explain but the way luhan look at him, Minseok stays motionless. “uh...” Minseok started trying to stand straight. Fucking Seungyeon. This is her fault. Her fucking fault. Minseok gulped lightly as he nibble his lower lips. “i mean... That’s not mine... it’s seungyeon’s and-“  
“seungyeon?” asked luhan with a lifted eyebrow.   
“it’s... ugh... long story...” Minseok said as he continue to gnaw on his lower lips, walking closer to luhan and swiftly take the box on the bed, about to hide the huge piece of hell, ignoring luhan’s reaction.   
Luhan licked his lips and swiftly gripping on minseok’s wrist, pulling him suddenly to throw him on the bed. The box clangs and clutters as it falls on the floor, Minseok releasing a soft squeak as he lay his back flat on the bed watching how luhan hungrily look straight at his motionless body.   
“a long story i’d like to hear.” Hushed luhan with a voice filled with lust and dominance. “how can seungyeon have those things?” he hissed as Minseok watch the man leans closer, caging him against the soft mattress of their bed, helpless with his heart beating fast, knocking wildly inside his chest. “and why my dear do you even have them here, on our bed?” added luhan with a teasing grin.   
Minseok’s cheeks flushed. Not because of the truth but on what in hundred hells could luhan be thinking. Dirty thoughts devoured in his deepest imagination as he try to look away at luhan’s gaze. “s-she... she just asked me to hide it... it’s not what you think...” whimpered Minseok as he push luhan’s chest away, goosebumps trickles up in every corner of his body as he felt luhan’s lips brush at his jawline, his grip tightens at luhan’s shirt, gripping right at the latter’s chest, hands trembling filled with embarrassment and steep lust.  
Luhan’s smirk never left his lips, watching Minseok’s cheeks flush in deep red, squirming on the soft bed. “what? Never even thought of using them? Living them here on the bed like that...” luhan grinned as his fingers lightly fondles the button of minseok’s shirt, slowly opening each and exposing minseok’s chest leisurely with his fingers teasingly brushing just enough for Minseok to feel the slightest touch of his warm soft fingers. Despite the slight touches though, luhan could still feel how minseok’s heartbeat rams fast right at his ribcage, slightly trembling maybe because of the thought of him using some of the filthy things from the box.   
“d’you wanna use them?” asked luhan gently, hiding the thirst deep in his dark orbs as his hand stroke minseok’s now exposed chest, fingers sliding back and forth smoothly enough to awaken minseok’s nipples.   
Minseok’s eyes widened, squirming away from luhan’s arms as he shook his head. “n-no! Are you crazy? T-that’s my sister—” licking his lips not being able to complete his own sentence, shaking in pleasure as luhan slowly kiss his neck down to his chest.   
“no? Don’t you want to feel it? Don’t you want to know how it feels?” luhan asked with a hint of grin from his lips, pressing down minseok’s chest, waiting for the latter’s reaction while his tongue sticks out to flick slowly down the erected nipple.  
Gasping loud, minseok’s hand slides up to luhan’s shoulders, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of luhan’s lips and the coldness that lingers as the latter move back to let the cold air hit his nipple. “I’d like to see you with those toys though...” grinned luhan as he slide his hands down, cupping minseok’s clothed crotch, nipping each of the skin that his lips could reach. “i’d like to see how sensitive you are...” hummed the man as his hands continue with his ministrations down minseok’s crotch, hand moving back and forth his inner thigh and giving more pressure as his palm slides down minseok’s hardened crotch. “i want to see you squirming in pleasure and begging for more~” cupping minseok’s crotch, squeezing it ever so gently enough to give pleasurable pressure. “i want to see them in you.” Hushed luhan, lust aggressively deep in his voice, lips diving down the said man’s chest.   
“Ahhh...”Minseok release a soft moan as luhan grind his teeth lightly at the smaller one’s hardened nipple, shaking in lust and mind overwhelmed by pleasure. “i-i... l-luhan...” body shaking, Minseok looked down at the man caging him, watching how luhan’s tongue grinds down his chest to his stomach, fully taking off his shirt. Minseok gulped. “j-just...”  
Luhan stopped as he noticed Minseok trying to talk. his lips breathes so close at minseok’s navel, spreading goosebumps as the warm air hits minseok’s skin from luhan’s lips.   
“no handcuffs...” Minseok looked away, cheeks flushed deep red as he gnaw subconsciously at his lower lips. Minseok hates being bound. He hates being helpless especially when they have sex. And luhan know that so well. So luhan just smiled and move his body to take the box filled with un-opened toys.  
Breathing deep, Minseok licked his lips and slowly close his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The very thought of luhan shoving something inside him, using those things at him, feeling every little plastics grazing and rubbing against every corner of his body terrifies him, scares him, but the lust is too overwhelming that Minseok knows he wanted this. He wanted this for so long. So once he opened his eyes, feeling the mattress moves slightly, he watch luhan kneels on the bed, slowly crawling beside him, carrying the box, eyes pinned inside while his other hands digs right into the things, opening and tear some unopened packages as he place he box right beside minseok’s legs.   
Luhan’s eyes slides down at Minseok. Eyes half hooded and body half naked. Waiting. Breathing hitched with worry and lust together deep in his eyes. Luhan licked his lips and smiles, leaning down to plant a soft kiss at minseok’s lips to soothe the man’s worried. “it’s ok.” hushed luhan as his lips slides down minseok’s waist and fingers hooks at the latter’s waistband, taking minseok’s shorts off to expose the man’s whole body. “i won’t hurt you.” Luhan stroke minseok’s skin right after he threw the shorts somewhere in the room.   
Minseok chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around luhan’s neck and planting a soft kiss on the man’s lips. He can’t help but to adore the man by knowing how scared he is. And by soothing his feeling by luhan’s gentle kisses and strokes. “d-do you want to choose...” asked luhan hesitant. Minseok shook his head slowly and gulped.   
Luhan kneeled up once again with a smile, hands sliding down minseok’s thigh to spread his legs lightly, exposing his tight pinkish hole as luhan slide his hand to gently caress minseok’s inner thigh. Loving the sight of minseok’s slowly hardening shaft. “just relax, ok?” luhan whispered while his hands gently part minseok’s legs, folding his legs to press his thigh a bit closer to his body.   
Luhan leans down to lick the sweet milky cream that’s pooling at the tip of minseok’s shaft, sucking it lightly as the taller man’s finger slide slowly inside minseok’s tight core. “fuck...” hissed luhan due to the dryness and tightness of minseok’s ass, sliding his fingers off and moving back a bit to take the bottle of lube just inside the bedside table.   
Minseok helped luhan to swiftly fetch the lube, opening it while his hands trembling, squeezing the lube right at luhan’s fingers, looking down as luhan brush his cheeks right at his hardened swelling cock. He bit his lips in slight pleasure as luhan slide his digit inside his core. “just relax...” hushed luhan once again as kneel back, moving his face away from minseok’s cock to get a full view of minseok’s whole body, his hands sliding inside the box and swiftly move the thing close at minseok’s ass.  
Luhan groaned, watching Minseok literally grind against his finger, moving his hips in order to feel more pressure in his ass. Looking down the mattress between minseok’s legs, luhan gulped, a small pastel blue cabled toy placed neatly close by. Luhan use his other hand to take the other end of the cable, an oval egg probably half the size of Luhan’s fist. Examining it thoroughly, luhan move his finger off Minseok as he then slowly take and press the tip of it at minseok’s puckering core.   
He heard Minseok groan as he slide his fingers off but relaxed as he swiftly press the tip of the toy at the smaller’s channel. Probably thinking it’s luhan’s finger once again, bucking his hips as if begging to be penetrated. Luhan bit his lips, grinning in lust as he swiftly slide the egg deep in his core. Minseok gasp loud, realizing that it’s not luhan’s finger, swiftly looking down as his thigh tremble, feeling the round hard thing inside his ass. Minseok release the first sluttish moan, loving the thought of something inside him.   
Luhans eyes landed at minseok’s face, groaning in lust, his cock throbs as he heard minseok’s moan. His hands grips at minseok’s inner thigh, spreading his legs wider to see minseok clearly as he then take the other end of the cable, wrapping his hand around the small piece of remote, fingers sliding all over the buttons deciding on where to push. Hissing lightly as he try to decide either to look at minseok’s face or at his husbands’ ass before pushing the button. I can look at his ass next time. Luhan thinks as his eyes swiftly slide up to minseok’s face, licking his lips as he suddenly push the highest button of the remote.   
Luhan knew he made the right decision once he saw minseok’s reaction. His eyes threw wide and almost rolls up, lips parted in wide ‘O’ as the room filled with piercing moan together with the muffled vibrating sound of the egg inside his ass. His body moved back in shock as his thigh shivers in pure pleasure.  
“fuck!’ gasp Minseok, body trembling as his hand grips down the white sheet of their bed. Intoxicated and high due to the sudden high vibration down his ass. His thigh trembling while his shrill moan staggered due to his breathing. Fist turning white as he continue to grip at the sheet. Minseok could feel his whole body trembling as he feel the luscious high movement of the round ball inside his tight ass.   
Beautiful. Luhan thought as he push the botton, turning the vibration off. Cannot help but to grin as he watch and listen at minseok’s groans, clearly in need for more.   
“luhan...” Minseok whined, bucking his hips, as if begging.   
“shhh, it’s ok.” hushed luhan, this time, not just without soothing voice but with a hint of teasing voice. Luhan’s thumb slide in the middle of the buttons and hitting it and watching the buzz of movement down minseok’s ass.   
“hngg....” minseok’s body arched, his lips trembles and suddenly burying his face right at his arms. He’s actually enjoying the vibration. Loving the buzzing movement of the thing inside him. Minseok whimpered as he grind his body, cheeks turned red as he gasp, so close at begging luhan to turn the thing higher, faster. Faster, please faster...  
Luhan breathes deep. Exhilarated by minseok’s movements and reaction. Slowly, he set the remote down, letting the egg continue to vibrate in medium movement as he look back at the box. His finger then hook on the small chained thing.  
“do you have no idea how beautiful you look like this....” spit luhan as he look at Minseok, massaging his husband’s inner thigh as the vibration continue. His head diving down to hungrily kiss minseok’s lips, tugging it hard as he moves his lips down minseok’s chest.  
The man sticks his tongue out to spread his tongue flatly at the pebbled hard nub, moderately flicking and biting the sensitive bump. Minseok’s hands slides at luhan’s hair, gripping at the smooth strand as he arch his body, pressing his chest closer at luhan’s lips.   
Luhan’s hands fondle at the small chain down his fingers, sliding his digit at the end and unclasping the silvery clip. As soon as his fingers unclasp the clip, luhan suck hard at minseok’s nipple enough for it to stand still and shimmers in bright pink. Luhan’s lips move on the other end of minseok’s nipple as his hand fumble at the toy on his hand, clipping the end at minseok’s reddened nipple.   
Minseok falter, looking down and whined in pleasure as he sees his nipple clipped and watching the other end of silver chain, his chest heaves. Locking his eyes and expects to feel another sting down his other nipple. True enough, once luhan move his lips back, the other end of the chain moved up to clip it at minseok’s hardened nub. Luhan flicked the other as his teeth grazed at the swelling bud, causing Minseok to release a soft staggering moan. “o-ohh...”   
Luhan kneels up once again, licking his lips and admiring his work. Watching how minseok’s tight wrinkled ass buzzing lightly as his nipple squeezed up by the silver clamps that are connected together. Lust filled moans breathtakingly echoes around the dimly lit room, shaking from the mouth-watering pleasure. Caressing minseok’s inner thigh, luhan slowly slid his digits down the latter’s ass, pressing the tip of his fingers teasingly around the rim as he push the vibrating egg slowly deeper inside minseok’s tight core. “f-fuck!” hissed Minseok as he arch his body in intoxicating pleasure, embracing the dainty pleasure that’s digging inside him.   
Groaning, luhan swiftly gripped at the cord, swiftly pulling the vibrating toy out of minseok’s ass, causing the man to whine in loss and shiver in satisfaction. After pushing the off button, his hands fish swiftly inside the box, taking a black bullet-like vibrator almost as big as his own cock. Luhan stroke the toy, spreading some slippery lube from the tip to it’s base. Luhan lick his lips, his mouth watered as he feel the smooth feeling of the vibrator at his palm.   
Minseok’s body trembles as he feel the tip press right at his puckering rim. Shaking enthusiastically, craving for more. Luhan grips at his inner thigh, to spread his legs wider and slowly push the vibrator in, pressing his thumb right at the flat end of it, his eyes watch miseok’s body eagerly. Loving the very sight of minseok’s squirming body as he moderately slide the vibrator deeper and pushing the button longer to turn it on.   
Luhan released a muffled groan, watching the droplets of perspiration shimmers at minseok’s chest, and listening to the man’s vulgar moan. Minseok gripped at the white sheet off the bed and his back beautifully arched, bucking his hips enabling the vibrator to dig deeper in him. His cock throbs as he look at minseok’s cock, rock hard, pressing right at his stomach, the tip stain minseok’s beautiful skin with the pearly white precum, spreading just south of his navel, his cock swollen and red.   
The taller swiftly grips at minseok’s waist, forcing him on all fours and pushing minseok’s head right against the soft mattress, causing the man to whimper because of the blindingly pleasure of the vibrator inside him, twisting and digging deep. Minseok chocked in pleasure as he felt the weight of the chain from the nipple clamp pull his swelling pinkish nub. every movement of his body overwhelmingly stimulating his sanity. “L-luhan—” spit out Minseok while trembling in pleasure. He could feel the closeness of his release, urge staggering right in his gut, burying his face deep against the pillow as he stick his ass out, trembling as luhan push and pull the vibrator in and out of his core.   
Luhan twist and pull the toy, groping minseok’s ass possessively as he look straight at the vibrating toy. Thrusting it in and out, continuesly hitting the latter’s prostate, overly stimulating minseok’s body.  
The smaller squirmed and gasp, almost crawling away from luhan due to electrifying pleasure. “g-god... n-no.. stop...” chocked Minseok as move away, eyes rolling almost at the back of his head, shaking and moaning as luhan slide the vibrator deeper in him. Minseok bucks his hips to meet the toy, greedily craving for more as he bashfully bury his face deep in the pillow.   
Minseok anxiously moans “Stop.So close.More.Oh god more.No stop.I can’t.Oh fuck”, string of incoherent words slid right from his tongue, drowning in pleasure and thirsty for more. Luhan bit the corner of his lips, slapping minseok’s ass while his other hand push the vibrator deeper. Causing Minseok to shiver in pleasure finally spilling his seed right at the white sheet of the mattress.   
Luhan swiftly slip the smooth vibrator off minseok’s core as the latter sprawls his body right against the bed, trembling and whimpering in pleasure and due to his recent release. The taller guides Minseok to lay his back on the bed, leaning down to lick off the excess of cum around his legs and stomach while Minseok’s chest heaves up and down, shivering in pleasure with each lick due to the sensitivity of his body from his recent release.   
“you know, these toys aren’t that bad.” Luhan hummed, kissing minseok’s inner thigh and biting the skin ever so lightly as he look up at minseok’s face. “and you seems to be really enjoying it.” Finished luhan as he flash a playful smirk, palm taking minseok’s cock, stroking it back to life, watching Minseok whimper and try to push luhan’s hand away from him due to the boiling pleasure where he hasn’t come down yet.  
“and god, you look so sinful and delicious like this.” Grinned luhan as his fingers twirl slowly at the round transparent plastic ring. His knees position right between minseok’s parted legs. The blue transparent cockring have three balls dangling on it, each small balls weighs like a penny as the top consist a place where to place a small round battery. Minseok shivers and groans, pushing luhan away as he gasp loud, shivering in pleasure as luhan suck his cock hard, shaft gradually hardened due to slight movement of luhan’s mouth.   
“w-what..” Minseok looked down, trembling as he watch luhan slide the cockring down until the hilt of his cock. His shaft stood once again, swelling and throbbing as his husband adjust the ring tighter at the base of his cock.   
“on all fours baby.” Grinned luhan, slapping minseok’s ass as soon as he positioned the ring perfectly and watching how Minseok move, groans due to the weight of the cockring and the chain of the clamps right at his swollen nipple as if pulling both of his nub.   
Luhan looked in the box, hook his fingers at the strand of toy, with four balls connected almost three inches apart from each other with the strand of loop at the end. Luhan look down, examining the pink balls of toy and moving his hands at the first ball. The first ball is just slightly bigger than his thumb each bigger and bigger as the last just a tad smaller than his fist. Every balls weighs heavier than each with velvety surface. Luhan take the lube and spread some on each ball, his thumb digs deep in minseok’s wrinkled hungry channel, spreading some lube around the rim as he press the ball slowly, sliding it deeper using his other thumb, his press his ass wider to get a proper glimpse of the core.   
A strand of whimpers could be heard around the whole room as luhan push the first ball using his thumb. His eyes watching the tight rim of muscle slowly stretch as it accommodate the ball deeper and deeper, until it slowly pops in, only the rubbery thread could be seen.   
Minseok shivered and groaned as he feel the ball slid inside of his core, gripping on the sheet as he look back, watching how luhan holds the next ball, slightly bigger than the first, pressing it around the rim as luhan push it inside, his other hand massaging the firm globes of minseok’s ass, ragged breathing trickle down from his throat.   
Luhan slid his thumb together with the rubbery thread that connects the second and third ball, stretching Minseok more as he then take the bottle of lube, spreading more liquid at the third ball, pushing it lightly, teasingly slow to watch the rim stretch wider around the round smooth ball.  
“l-lulu...” groaned Minseok as he pant wildly, feeling the balls weighs inside him, the weigh inside the ball practically rolls, giving natural vibration around his walls, making Minseok hand collapse on the bed. Sobbing in pleasure as luhan slide another ball inside his rim of muscle.  
“last one.” Hushed luhan, soothingly massaging minseok’s ass while he slowly press the last ball around minseok’s rim of muscle. His palm press at minseok’s firm smooth ass while both of his thumb guide the ball deeper, kneeling properly to press his hardened crotch so close at minseok’s ass, almost grinding as he continue to push the round toy.   
Minseok’s body squirmed, but his hips moves closer at luhan, eagering to slide the ball in, almost begging for more. Badly in need to be full. “a-ahhh...” minseok’s fist at the white sheet of the bed as he tremble, eyes rolling at the back of his head as he part his legs wider, tip of his cock brushing against the smooth fabric while he buck his hips, taking the ball fully in. Luhan release a lust filled groan, tip of his finger outlining the reddened stretched rim as he lick his lips.   
“fuck, this is beautiful...” luhan smiled and leans down, planting a soft kiss on minseok’s ass, licking the stretched rim softly as he listen to minseok’s savoury whimpers.  
Luhan kneels up, licking his lips as he stroke the smaller’s waist. Delicately caressing the skin as he kneel up properly, his other hand pushing minseok’s back to pin his body at the mattress, letting his ass stick out better than ever.  
Minseok release a coarse moan, so vulgar that Minseok’s face heat up just by thinking and knowing that the very voice came out from his own lips. The feeling was devastatingly pleasurable. His chest pins at the sheet, rubbing the tip of his swollen clamped nub against the sheet, the tip of his cock brush right at the mattress, spreading the excess of cum from his cock, as every sway of his body, the tiny balls that hangs from the cock ring hits his sacks with blinding pleasure. Adding the balls inside his channel, his rim hungrily clenches as luhan massage his smooth ass. Hitting his bum with the flat of luhan’s palm from time to time causing his body to sway from the slight sting of the slap as the balls inside him vibrates lightly due to the weight of the toy inside each ball. “god... luhan... FUcK!”   
Minseok moans wantonly, wetting the pillow with his tears because of the pure maddening pleasure all over his body threatening to drown him in thrilling high.  
Luhan groaned loud, his swollen cock starting to hurt inside its confinement. Throbbing inside the layers of fabrics due to the very sight of minseok’s sensitive and trembling body. Luhan tries to push the balls deeper inside minseok’s core as luhan’s eyes lands down inside the toy box. Examining each toys and decided to take the purple transparent one. A dildo that slightly curved at the end with the hard silicone sensation. Luhan holds the base of the dildo and examines it as he continue to push the balls deeper in minseok’s hole with his thumb.   
Minseok’s body bucks to meet luhan’s thumb, filling him fully with astonishing pleasure as his body shakes. His eyes then fluttered when the taller one press the dildo in his mouth, pushing it right in his cavern for him to suck. Minseok whined, trembling in shame but opened his mouth to eagerly let the dildo in, sucking it hard as he move his head, bobbing it up and down as his hand takes the thing automatically, taking the toy from luhan’s hand, moaning loud as he enthusiastically deepthroat the toy, tilting his head to the side to give luhan the perfect view of him sucking the dildo. Luhan watched lustfully as minseok’s lips stretch against the base of the toy, sliding it in and out as Minseok release a muffled sweet moans. Luhan’s chest heaves wildly as he grinds his crotch right at minseok’s ass while he listen at minseok’s moans and whimpers.  
Luhan take the bottle of lube lost in the sheet and grips at it swiftly between their legs, squirting some around minseok’s gaping ass, his fingers spread the liquid thoroughly and swiftly snatch the dildo from minseok’s mouth which cause the smaller to release a luscious whine. Hungrily wanting more as he buck his hips against luhan’s crotch, releasing a breathtaking moan, pinning his chest against the mattress to grind his swollen nub, driving him more sensitive because of the clamps that’s pinned right against it. “L-lu...” gasp Minseok as he feel the tip of the dildo pressing right at his puckering entrance.  
The taller hook his finger right at the loop end of the balls, tugging it in place as he then press the dildo with more pressure, pushing it right in while Minseok stays motionless, grip against the sheet turned white as he bury his face at the soft pillow sobbing in overwhelming high and preparing himself ready for what’s to come.   
A pained yet delighted moan echoed around the room as luhan fully slide the dildo deep in his channel. Thrusting it in and out as the toy grind its body together with the balls deep inside Minseok. Moving the dildo out then deeper as lewd sound echo together due to minseok’s whimpers and moans. As Luhan move the toy, minseok’s body move together with each hard pounding movements, causing the balls down the cockring hit his shaft continuously, luhan turning the vibration of the cockring onand let the tiny balls hit minseok’s sacks over and over again, the tip of Minseok’s member brush right at his stomach due to the hardness of his shaft.   
Tears rolls down from his eyes, wetting the pillow as luhan push the dildo deeper with each thrust. “oh god luhan... i can’t...” sobbed Minseok, who practically begged luhan to stop due to the exhilarating high that’s threatening to devour his body.  
“shhh, you can, baby... you can.” Luhan whispered huskily as he stroke minseok’s waist soothingly while his other hand continue to thrust the transparent purple toy deeper inside Minseok. Watching how the smaller one whines in extraordinarily pleasure as he unknowingly buck his hips to meet the each thrust.  
“f-fuck... p-please im close” Minseok move his body to leans up, using his shoulder to position his body back on all four, guiding his hips to meet each thrust eager to embrace the electrifying high he’s waiting for, the crook tip of the toy continuously hit his prostate spot on giving him breathtaking pleasure.   
Luhan on the other hand grip minseok’s ass and slaps his globes with stinging pleasure as he then stopped the every movement, soothingly stroking the smaller one’s back until Minseok come down with his near climax and slid off the transparent dildo.   
“stay still” hummed luhan as he stroke minseok’s ass, slowly and teasingly pulling the first ball out of minseok’s core. Hissing out strings of curses as he watch his husnbad’s ass expands as he himself pull the ball off the latter’s body, red and swollen all over the rim.   
As luhan continue to pull each ball off, Minseok tend to release small whimpers at each lost.   
Feeling empty, Minseok buck his hips into nothing, brushing and grinding his chest to rub his sensitive nipple, eager for any pleasure. Luhan smirked as he then spread more lube down minseok’s ass, watching how Minseok hump down the bed to gain more friction, as if mentally begging for more. The taller take a dark blue vibrator that’s laying inside the toy, pushing the button in slow buzz as he press the tip right at minseok’s clenching ring of muscle. “g-god!” groaned Minseok lusciously, trembling in need as his cock swollen so hard it almost hurt if he’s not so turned on right now. He need to come but deep in him he wanted more. More pleasure, more penetration, more shrill-mind-blowing frictions.  
Slowly turning the button in higher pace, luhan slowly and teasingly slide the toy in, noticing how the vibrator’s a bit bigger than his own clock, but shorter. Thrusting the vibrating toy in and out, luhan’s knees buckle on the mattress, groping and kneading at the round smooth globes. Watching the rim buzz lightly as he slowly turn the vibration higher. The taller lick his lips, breathing deep and ragged as he grins his crotch at minseok’s legs. “shit-“ cursed luhan as he let go of the toy, letting it buzz wildly inside Minseok, the end stir crazily as luhan grip off his own shirt around his back and sliding it off, throwing it on the other side of the room as he unbuckle his belt, swiftly sliding off his black pants and boxer, finally releasing his raging red cock.   
Duet of moans. Echoing inside the room as luhan feel the slight buzz from the vibrator once his cock brush right at the toy and the rim of minseok’s ass.   
Luhan leans down, brushing his chest right at minseok’s back, gliding his lips up to minseok’s neck, soothingly sliding his tongue right at the smooth skin of the smaller’s neck. Licking and kissing the pad of skin, gripping at minseok’s hair to guide his face, positioning it infront of him to plant a deep wet kiss at minseok’s mouth. His tongue slides in swiftly, drowning Minseok with sweet lewd kisses as their tongue dance together in unison. “hmnn~” hums Minseok as he buck his hips, shaking as he feel the vibrator buzz high, practically grinding it against luhan’s swollen cock causing the taller to release a muffled moan.   
Luhan bite minseok’s lower lip and slide his hand at the small of minseok’s back down at his stomach, the tip of his fingers trace at the bumps on his stomach, caressing the hardened abs and stroking the latter’s hipbone, the back of his hand brushing at the man’s hardened cock, turning off the vibration as it the tiny balls continuesly hits his sacks, then his slender digits slides up to minseok’s swollen clamped nipple, pinching the red sensitive nub causing Minseok to release a wanton moan. “relax baby...” uttered luhan lightly as he plant a soft kiss on Minseok’s lips one last time before he move his body up once again, kneeling up to get a proper glimpse of the smaller’s ass.   
Luhan press both of his palm on both of minseok’s asscheeks, spreading it wide to see it stretched a bit more. “relax...” repeated luhan mainly for himself, smoothening minseok’s feelings as the buzz of the vibrator hum inside the room. His hand then reached for the unopened dildo. Pink and smooth looking, a bit crooked at the head and slight wavy at the base, luhan breathes in. Examining it with his eyes as he then swiftly tear off the packaging, the toy’s as big as three of his fingers together, pouring some lube at it from the tip to its base. His hand then move back to minseok’s ass, thumb brushing around the tip as the vibrator continue to hum wildly. Sliding his thumb in, penetrating his finger inside the tight gaping hole watching how Minseok groan and moan from pleasure and mixed with slight pain.   
The taller worked slowly, sliding his digits inside one after another, pouring some lube to make it easier. “FuCK” hissed luhan as he then hold the base of the dildo and position it around the rim together with the vibrator. Sliding his fingers off his core and pressing it inside, probing the tip to pierce right together with the vibrator. Causing Minseok to groan loud, movement stopped to hiss some curses, not moving at all to let luhan slide the toy fully.   
“l-lu-luhan!” Minseok release a choked moan together with his wanton cries of pleas and desires for more. The pain was excruciating. Maddening in fact but the pleasure was doubled the pain so Minseok moans. Whorish moans that almost made luhan to fuck him right there and then. the vibrating of the other toy made Minseok roll his eyes in pleasure as he grip on the sheet. Trembling and tears rolls down on his cheeks, suffocating in pleasure while luhan start to move the dildo in and out of his asshole. Watching how the vibrator continues to shudder and hit his prostate drowning him with pleasure with each movement of the toys attached on his body.   
Luhan swiftly grip on minseok’s thigh. Holding the latter’s body as he then push it right on the bed, guiding Minseok to guide his back flat on the bed, causing Minseok to gasp a loud shrill defining moan as his ass move and guide the toys deeper inside his channel. But despite the movement, Minseok part his legs wider, trembling and panting in pleasure. Minseok’s husband hold his thigh wider, to display minseok’s ass together with the toys inside it, “fuck this is perfect...” groan out luhan, cursing himself of not thinking this way ahead of the time, wondering why in heavens name have they not bought any toys for themselves years ago.   
“Hng-“ Minseok groans in pleasure, releasing a pleasured sigh as he take the movement of the dildo and vibrator together inside him, letting luhan fuck him with the toy, faster and slowly deeper within every thrust. “F-fuck!yes!” shouted Minseok as he bury his face with his arms, hiding his flushed face as he take the toys deeper inside him, high slowly overwhelming him with strings of pleasure, climax slowly crawling down from every cell of his body slowly to his gut, his swelling cock brushing lightly at his stomach as luhan continue to thrust the toy inside, vibration smother his gut with string of pleasure and sensitivity. Minseok release a loud wanton moan as he then release a dry orgasm due to the cockring that’s locked around the base of his shaft tighter than ever.   
“Oh g-god!” Minseok moans, arching his back to feel the toys inside him, too sensitive due to his recent release while luhan pressing the toys to stay still inside his asshole as he then look down for his own cock, spreading some lube on his hands from the base to the tip, stroking his cock up and down and sliding the dildo off minseok’s core.   
Biting his lips, his body trembles at the lost, parting in wide ‘O’ as he suddenly feel luhan slowly penetrate him, reaching for luhan’s shoulder and locking his arms around the man, drowning himself in pleasure as he feel luhan base deep in him. “L-luhan... f-fuck so full.. g-god” trembles, tears sliding down at the corner of his eyes, drenching him in sensitive gratification.   
Luhan himself groans and curse, burying his face against the gap of minseok’s neck as he feel the appetizing pleasure of the vibrator together with his cock, suffocating the two by minseok’s tight rim of muscle.   
Minseok release incoherent blissful words as he scratch right at luhan’s back, short nails digs right at the small of his back, leaving some red lines right at luhan’s pale back. His cock impossibly hardened as he feel luhan thrust lightly, then again, and again. Thrusting faster and deeper together with the vibration of the toy inside his channel. “p-please... please. Please.. luhan..” Minseok moans as he arch his back, trembling in mind blowing pleasure.   
Luhan move his hips, thrusting in and out deeper, hitting minseok’s prostate as he grip at minseok’s hips. Panting as his hips move deep and fast, the latter’s legs wrapped around his waist, as his hand glides up, gripping at luhan’s hair, pulling it hard as each thrust sends him in wild pleasure.   
Luhan pant hard, deep hard thrust sends flickers of light at minseok’s vision, prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves with each movement as the man beg, arching his whole body while he meet each thrust. “g-god!” hissed Minseok as luhan then dives his lips down the sensitive nipple, sucking it hard, flicking his tongue around the swollen nub, tugging the chains to pull both of minseok’s nipple lightly enough to send high pleasure inside Minseok’s whole being. Minseok release a deep shrill shout, body vibrating as luhan slide his hands down, twisting and releasing the cockring around minseok’s sensitive cock, moving his hips, thrusting hard as he then grind his teeth around the red swollen nipple. Stroking minseok’s hard shaft right after he threw the ring away from minseok’s body. Drowning Minseok in pleasure as ragged of breathing and laces of pleasured moan echoes all over the room.   
The pleasure was blinding. Too sweet and sharp as both reach their climax. Both trembles as they shoot their seeds with each other’s body. Clinging at each other as both grumble in high overwhelming pleasure, drowning them both in almost euphonic heavenly bliss. Scratching each skin as luhan shoot his release deep in minseok’s core and Minseok shoot the creamy liquid between their body, hitting their chin and neck.  
“’fuck!” both uttered as they ride their orgasm, body trembling as the two cling for their life against each other’s body.   
Luhan slide off his limp cock inside Minseok and Minseok jadedly reach down to slide the vibrating toy inside him, throwing it aside not even bothering to turn it off. Catching their breathing as they fold with each other’s arms. 

 

Luhan’s the first one to talk once they were able to ride down their high. Burying his lips and nose against the smooth sweaty locks of Minseok. “we should do that again...” chuckled luhan as he stroke minseok’s back, fingers gliding along the spine.   
Minseok chuckled and look up, planting a soft kiss on luhan’s lips as he wearily press his cheeks at luhan’s chest. “definitely.” Grinned Minseok with a flushed cheeks and obvious grin, hissing lightly because of the slight prick of pain right around his waist. 

 

Soon after, the smooth caresses and soothing movements turned in luscious act. Minseok growls, lips parted in obvious lust. A deep craving twist inside his gut as he watch luhan spread his legs wide, laying down the flat soft surface of the bed. Minseok licked his lips, caressing luhan’s inner thigh as he then fish his hand down the sets of toys that lays on the bed. Minseok looked down at his hand. A white transparent dildo with slight bumps all over the base, the head’s a bit bigger than his own cock’s head. The older bites his lower lips, fingers grazing down the dildo that’s he’s holding, moving it between luhan’s thighs and pressing it down the man’s puckering tight hole. He can’t help but to moan as he watch luhan’s movement tenses, trembling as the younger moans in halted pleasure while Minseok slowly thrust the thing inside luhan, watching how the man’s ass expands due to the transparent toy.   
There’s two things minseok’s know right now. He’s extremely turned on and they will definitely keep at least 15 or maybe more of these toys.   
Married couple is allowed to have... “toys” after all, right? 

 

TUMBLR: http://thedaughterof-loki.tumblr.com/  
ASK: http://ask.fm/thedaughterof_loki  
AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/68203  
Lj: http://daughterof-loki.livejournal.com/  
talk to me or if you guys want to request. *^*


End file.
